Kiyoko Uchiha
"I think I've come to peace with my past, and it was only because of the people like you. — Kiyoko about those of Tanigakure Kiyoko Uchiha(うちはキヨコ, Uchiha Kiyoko) is a very powerful kunoichi whom originally resided in Konohagakure, and one of the few members Uchiha Clan members who are still alive. After having her unwilling status of being a Red Lotus member uncovered, she was banished from Konohagakure by the Hokage, leaving nearly the entire world to presume she is dead. Later in life, she comes to accept who she was and forgives herself and The Red Lotus for the atrocities that they committed. Background Early Life Kiyoko Uchiha was born to Kiyame Matsuda and Yaichi Uchiha in Konohagakure about 24 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War; a time considered wonderful thanks to the collaboration of the Kage to bring about world peace. This allowed Kiyoko to grow up with a seemingly loving family, and was the first born out of two. Around the age of 6, Kiyoko graduated the Academy with flying colors thanks to her Uchiha prowess. Shortly Afterwards she became friends with Idate Kuzuma whom would actually prove to be her first friend and also very powerful ally. Unfortunately not being able to produce fire to be considered a "real" Uchiha, Idate would often practice with Kiyoko. They would practice using Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique several times a night until she could produce the smallest spark of fire to attempt at impressing her father. As a child, Kiyoko would often be cautious of fighting and even run away from battles, something her father and brother would often ridicule her of, something that would cause her to doubt herself and feel unimportant. Her mother, however, saw her in a different light and would continue to push her and take care of her until the one night her mother's true identity came to Kiyoko's attention. Enter, Red Lotus On June 16th, Kiyoko returned home from a D ranked mission involving finding a kitten near what was Kikyo Castle, only to see her father and young brother training relentlessly. It was to the point that her younger sibling, whom hasn't even graduated the academy yet, would easily be considered three times as strong as Kiyoko. Crying, she quickly ran up to her father to proclaim that she too wanted to have that special treatment that Tagami was getting. With disapproval, her father explained that she was far too weak to be considered for the training he was giving Tagami. He explained that her brother was being built to be the warrior of the family, something Kiyoko couldn't and shouldn't ever hope to be. Further crushed by her father's words and her brother's look of slight victory, she ran off crying in search of her mother. Feeling sorry for her, Kiyame promised to take her in and train her in ways Yaichi couldn't ever train Tagami. Moved by her mother's words, Kiyoko hugged her mother and was assured that their training would begin that night. Leaving under the cover of darkness and the guise of going on a walk with her beloved daughter, Kiyame traveled through the heart of Konoha with her daughter in hand. After several minutes of walking in darkness down a rather thick forest, they came up to a rather broken down shrine that bolstered nothing but age and vegetation. However it emitted an eerie aura that would make Kiyoko question her mother's judgment, only to be greeted a voice that proved that she should be afraid. Out of pure darkness a figure cloaked in a burgundy overcoat proceeded to greet Kiyame and immediately reprimanded her for bringing along a "child." Much to her mother's despair, she explained that she brought Kiyoko as a form of formal invitation to the group and even went on to explain Kiyoko's hidden potential as an Uchiha who has yet to be fully realized. She continued by stating that she planned to train Kiyoko with hopes of her adding to the cause, which confused Kiyoko even further, yet she figured she was safe thanks to her mom's presence. Slightly nodding, the titan that was the hooded figure crouched down to the child and held out its hand as a form of invitation, pleased at the chance of getting a hold of a true Uchiha. "The Red Lotus will take care of her..." Strained Relations After the first night of meeting The Red Lotus, her mother proceeded to train her in various arts that was kept hidden from the family, including specialized taijutsu. Several nights a week she would sneak out with her mother to travel to same shrine a train, over the course of several months. Even that same member of The Lotus oversaw a small portion of her training and helped her specialize in the Fire Release, allowing her to grow adept at using Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique. To prove her place, she even performed the technique in front of her father's own eyes and so he reluctantly gave her his nod of approval; although he felt that her technique was still ordinary compared to Tagami's. After gaining her father's approval, therefore gaining the mark of an Uchiha, she ran to her mom to tell her the good news. Kiyame roared with excitement and offered to take the whole family out for dinner at Ichiraku. That night, her father questioned about how Kiyoko could've learned such a technique, under the strict rule that she was supposed to learn how to be a humble woman instead of a kunoichi. He also felt as if Kiyoko's power would eventually match that of Tagami. Stressed, Kiyame began to say that she trained Kiyoko but was interrupted by the battle call of Tagami; he issued a challenge to his older sister. A challenge stating that he could best her in power and technique, in which their father seconded. It would've been a great learning experience for Tagami and a great lesson for Kiyoko. A reluctant Kiyame and Kiyoko agreed as Kiyame did want to see her daughter's growth in action. After the rest of the awkward dinner, Yaichi led let the family to Naka River before explaining to the two younger Uchihas that the river was ages old and that the river ran through what was once a very populated area that belonged to the Uchiha. Without a moment's passing, he instructed the two to spar on the cliff just above the river... to perhaps frighten Kiyoko. However fearless, the two walked over to the cliff and stood around 15 yards away from each other. With the word from their father, the two young Uchiha ran at each other as fast as they could and began throwing blows at each other using their physical strength. This continued for a couple of minutes until Yaichi noticed that Kiyoko's taijutsu was rather polished for her age, and that she was actually slightly overpowering her younger brother. Yaichi's dismay was made apparant once he stared silently at Kiyame. Eventually even Tagami noticed that he was being over powered by Kiyoko during their brief taijutsu match and decided to take it a different route. He quickly leaped away from his foe and weaved handheld, and quickly executed the Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique in which a large ball of fire was released towards Kiyoko. In an attempt to show her might, she performed the same jutsu. Her own flame was a bit smaller than her brother's but she proved enough to her father whom yelled for the two to stop as the fiery titans collided in a bright orange explosion. The two combatants were exhausted, but Tagami was left disappointed. Kiyame gleamed with excitement; she was proud of her underdog of a daughter. Kiyoko proved herself to both Yaichi and Tagami, which forced the former to question how Kiyoko was being trained. He even went as far as saying that Kiyame was a traitor to their family, making it an awkward walk home. The following day Kiyame requested that she and Kiyoko left for the day, alone. Only for the father to burst into a fit of rage and explained that he should go as well or no one should go, fearing that his daughter was about to receive the high quality training that allowed her to fight on par with her brother, whom trained for many years to reach his current level. Kiyame disagreed and she left, leaving her husband steaming with anger. He was so upset that his Sharingan had activated, showing their immaturity as they had only 2 tomoe in each eye. Later that Kiyame had requested that her daughter finally be put in a 3 man cell, as in that age it was no longer required of genin to join a 3 man team complete with a jonin, however if they expected to gain more ranks and more abilities, it was recommended to be placed in such. Several hours later, she and her daughter went to the usual spot to train, only to be followed by Tagami who was jealous of his sister's growth. Luckily the training only consisted of Kiyoko and her mother that night. Personality Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kiyoko can utilize all 5 basic nature types as well as the yang release. Being that she is an Uchiha, her talent with the Fire Release is amazingly frightening as she is easily able to conjure up flames hot enough to melt even steel. Although she was considered a late bloomer, she showed skill with fire based techniques at the age of 7. She is skilled enough to even combine her fire prowess with other techniques if Summoning Techniques Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Mangekyou Sharingan Meikogan Meiko Sharingan Crystal Release Kekkei Tōta Chakra Prowess Other Part 1 Part 2